


Come Here Often?

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comeplay, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fanart, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Piercings, sub!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: Jared's out of town but let's Jensen come out to play, but with one condition.





	Come Here Often?

**Author's Note:**

> reblog on tumblr


End file.
